A Change in the Weather
by Autumn Leaf Ninja
Summary: When the son and daughter of the forest's Clan leaders fall in love, desperate measures are taken to keep them apart. Will they allow themselves to be torn apart? (Co-written with user 4417602, Kirby)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Allegiances**

**AspenClan**

**Leader**

Fallowstar – silky gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Adderclaw – brown tom with black spots and broad shoulders

**Medicine Cat**

Feathershade – pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Warriors**

Fallowstep – bright ginger tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Lightningpaw)

Speckledawn – pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

(Apprentice: Jaggedpaw)

Cinderleap – dark gray she-cat with dull green eyes

Echostorm – gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

(Apprentice: Hollowpaw)

Blackfang – night black tom with dark brown stripes along his tail and dark green eyes

(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Ripplepelt – broad-shouldered, dark brown tom with black hind paws and light blue eyes

Fuzzytail – thick-, brown-furred tom with amber eyes and especially thick fur along his tail

Oakstripe – blue-eyed, broad-shouldered, brown tabby tom with black stripes along his tail and dark brown paws

Jaybriar – gray- and white-furred tom with pale blue eyes

Gorsewillow – thick-, white- and gray-furred tabby she-cat

(Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Cloudheart – white tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw – night black tom with bright amber eyes

Hollowpaw – dark brown tabby tom with black tail-tip and amber eyes

Mosspaw – brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Jaggedpaw – ginger tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Lightningpaw – blue-eyed, golden tom with black tail-tip and paws

**Queens**

Fallenstorm – light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother of Blackfang's kits: Shadekit, a black tom with light blue eyes; Willowkit, a brown she-kit with green eyes; Mudkit, a dark brown tom with green eyes; and Rainkit, a light brown she-kit with pale blue eyes)

Cinderfeather – night black she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Foxstripe – pale green-eyed, ginger tom with white underbelly and a crippled leg

Hazelshine – light brown tom with bright amber eyes

Littlefur – small brown tom with amber eyes

Ferncloud – pale gray she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

**RowanClan**

**Leader**

Runningstar – light brown tom with sharp, bright green eyes

**Deputy**

Sunshadow – golden tom with darker flecks along his back and bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Berrybrook – light brown she-cat with a dark brown tail-tip and bright green eyes

(Apprentice: Rainpaw)

**Warriors**

Blizzardbreeze – blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Hailstrike – blue-gray and white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Brackenpelt – bracken tom with amber eyes

Finchfrost – tortoiseshell and brown tom with icy blue eyes

(Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Tallflower – dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mapleflower – brown she-cat with green eyes

Rosetail – dark cream she-cat with bright green eyes

Redfur – dark cream tom with light green eyes

Fawnflight – green-eyed, thick-, light brown-furred she-cat with white spots along her back and a white tail-tip and underbelly

Bramblestripe – dark brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Dawnfire – reddish-brown she-cat with light green eyes

Flamefur – ginger tom with green eyes

Stormcloud – dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Minnowstream – pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ashpelt – dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Stoneshadow – dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw – blue-eyed, silver tom with black ears, paws and tail-tip

Silverpaw – silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Littlepaw – small, pale gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Queens**

Snowpoppy – long-furred, white she-cat with dull blue eyes and dark gray ears and tail-tip (mother of Bramblestripe's kits: Whitekit, a small, white she-cat with bright blue eyes; Darkkit, a dark brown tom with icy blue eyes; Tawnykit, a long-furred tortoiseshell she-kit with icy blue eyes; and Minnowkit, a pale gray she-kit with icy blue eyes)

Littlebrook – blue-eyed, small, light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Barkbelly – large brown tom with dark brown underbelly and green eyes

Poppypelt – dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

**Prologue (Fawnflight's POV)**

The night was about as dark as my lonely thoughts. I had always felt as though there was nothing for me in the Clans. RowanClan is a wonderful place, I know, but I've always had an unquenched thirst for adventure that I know I won't be able to rid myself of if I were to stay with my Clan. I only wish I were brave enough to leave.

On this dark night, I left the camp for some late-night hunting. It was the middle of leaf-bare, and my light brown pelt is not exactly invisible in the dark woods, so I set my expectations fairly low. I padded across the territory to the very edge, where it blends at the border into AspenClan's land. I've never met an AspenClan cat before; we are kept apart at all times by our leaders, who agreed that it was "safer" this way for some reason.

I'm not quite so rebellious that I would cross over into their territory and defy the agreement between our leader, my father, Runningstar, and their leader, Fallowstar, but I've been drawn to this border since I first became an apprentice. I am a warrior now, so I should probably know better, but I usually end up sitting by the border, taking in the scents from the other side. AspenClan cats have a similar scent to RowanClan cats, but there's something different about the two. They smell more like mice than anything else. Well, it's not like I've actually met one of them before. That's just what their territory smells like to me.

Just as I was settling down at my usual spot by the border, I heard a soft rustling sound, but although it startled me, I already knew what it was. Perhaps I would be able to hunt on this night after all. I silently stalked the squirrel and swiftly delivered the killing bite to its neck just as it was about to climb a tree. I returned to my spot by the border with my prey hanging lifelessly from my jaws, settling down right beside the specifically marked line. I dropped my prey on the ground before me and stretched as I yawned.

I was lying comfortably alone, and I probably could have dozed off if it hadn't been for another rustling. This time it was from the other side of the border. It was too loud to possibly be another small creature, and even if it were, I wouldn't be able to catch it without crossing over to their side. I shouldn't care, I knew, since it was not a problem that there was an AspenClan cat there unless that cat crossed the border. This was rarely a problem, but I was no longer comfortable enough to potentially doze off. I felt anxious, having never seen a cat from our neighboring Clan before, but I didn't want to leave. This was a rare opportunity, and as such, I wanted to stay and catch a glimpse of this other cat.

Another rustling and a few light paw-steps later, there was a cat staring at me from the other side of the border. I refused to move from where I was and gazed directly back. Soon there were two pairs of eyes curiously watching each other. I still did not move.

The sound of the tom's voice startled me out of my pelt. "Hello," the other cat called softly. "Who are you?"

I swallowed inaudibly before replying. I meowed, "Fawnflight. Who're you?"

"Oakstripe," he replied. He took several steps closer to the border, but stopped at least a fox-length away from it. He peered at me through blue eyes. "I've never met a regular RowanClan warrior before."

"And I've never met a regular warrior from AspenClan," I admitted.

We remained silent for several heartbeats. Finally, he said, "I never expected other RowanClan cats to look so much like Runningstar. Do you all look like him?"

I shook my head. "No, not all of us look like him. I just do because I'm his daughter." And as Runningstar's daughter, I probably shouldn't be having a conversation with a cat from another Clan. It's not my fault that I've never met an AspenClan warrior before and am intrigued by him.

Oakstripe simply tipped his head to one side. "That's strange. I'm Fallowstar's son."

I peered at him closely. "You are? How is that possible? I mean, you look nothing like Fallowstar."

"No, but I do look like my father, Adderclaw. Have you seen _him_ before?"

"You're the son of your leader and deputy?" I checked. "That's… weird." As I looked at this cat, I began realizing the similarities of him to his father. They both have brown pelts and broad shoulders. The only major differences are that Oakstripe has blue eyes, tabby marks, black stripes along his tail, and black paws, while Adderclaw is just brown-furred with black spots and has amber eyes.

"If you say so," he mewed, quickly glancing away. "I figure you know what it's like to be related to an important cat in your Clan, though, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I sighed.

"For my whole life, I've been expected to be as great as my parents are, and other cats about as young as me make fun of me by saying I have everything given to me without me having to ask for anything," he said, staring down at his paws.

"It's been the same for me," I breathed. I had thought that my littermate, Bramblestripe, and I were the only cats dealing with such treatment. I inquired, "Do you have any littermates?"

He looked back up at me. "I have a brother. His name is Fuzzytail. He doesn't feel the same way as I do, though." He stared down at his paws once again. "He likes the attention of other cats, whether it is in the form of teasing or high expectations."

"My brother is just like me," I said. "His name is Bramblestripe. He looks much less like our father and much more like our mother, Tallflower." Once I had given the names of my kin, it suddenly occurred to me that I had only just met this cat. With a glance to the sky, I saw that its color was beginning to lighten. I had to hurry back to camp to rest or tomorrow I would be completely worn out.

"I have to go," I meowed briskly.

"You're leaving so soon? Can't you stay and talk to me longer?" he pleaded. I was panicking enough to think I had seen a trace of desperateness in his eyes.

Regretfully, I explained, "I'll be too tired tomorrow if I stay any longer. I have to leave, but it was nice to meet you, Oakstripe," I said, truly meaning it. I stepped forward to grab my squirrel in my jaws. As I bent my head forward, he leaned closer to me and licked my ear.

My head snapped back up and I stared at him. "I-it was nice to meet you, too," he stammered, looking away. I felt hot from embarrassment, but my heart was warm as well. I grabbed my squirrel and stepped back.

I turned away from him and was just about to pad away when he called out to me once more. "Can you come visit me tomorrow night too?" he asked.

Turning back and placing my prey on the ground at my paws, I replied, "If I come tomorrow night, I'll lose too much sleep. I'll meet you here in three nights at moon-high, if that's fine." I grabbed the squirrel in my jaws once again.

His bright blue eyes lit up. "Okay, then. I'll see you then." I nodded and began padding away. I heard him call after me, "Goodbye, Fawnflight!"

Once I was back in my camp and my prey was on the fresh-kill pile, I curled up in my warm nest beside my Clan-mates. The only thing warmer than my soft nest and my Clan-mates' bodies was my heart and the place I dreamed of that night.

**Author's Note: **

**This fan fiction is for SecretClan's co-authoring challenge. As such, there are two authors to this story (****Autumn Leaf Ninja**** and ****Kyuubi330****) and the ten chapters are being divided evenly between the two. At the end of the chapter will be the pen name of the writer of the chapter you have just finished reading. **

**- Autumn**** Leaf Ninja **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Oakstripe's POV**

As I watched Fawnflight's light brown pelt blend into the darkness of the woods, I wasn't surprised by the way my heart ached. She was the solution to all of my problems, after all. She understands what it's like to be treated poorly because of who your family is, she spoke to me as an equal, she didn't think it was so wrong to speak to a cat from another Clan, and she wanted to meet me again. I know that she could be the one to provide the emotional support I've been deprived of my entire life, and I hope she doesn't leave me alone someday. I can only wonder why I chose her so suddenly.

I realized in only a moment that Fawnflight was correct about the need for sleep. The sky was already beginning to change into the colors of dawn and I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I did the same as she had and started padding back to my own camp. Once I was settled down in my nest, my mind soared. It always takes me a while to fall asleep because I like to gather my thoughts before I do so. I felt warm and content inside, and it was all because I met Fawnflight. The amazing feelings I now contained were all thanks to my decision to go for a late night walk and Fawnflight's coincidental presence near the border. After a while of peaceful wakefulness, I finally dozed off.

My eyes opened at the start of the next day. I felt as though I hadn't gotten any sleep at all because of how late it was when I actually fell asleep. My legs were still asleep when I stumbled out of the warriors' den and into the shady clearing to wait for my father to organize the day's patrols. I settled down on a low branch of the tallest aspen tree in AspenClan territory, which is, possibly coincidentally, in a corner of our camp.

I've always been fascinated by how fortunate we are to have such a convenient place to live. The medicine den has a space in the back for herb storage, the dens are more than spacious enough for all of our cats, and there's plenty of prey in our territory. I often wonder if other cats are as grateful to StarClan for such a wonderful home as I am. Somehow I doubt that all of them are.

Once my father had padded out of the warriors' den and to the center of camp, other cats began pouring out of their own dens to listen to the daily patrol organization. I ended up on a hunting patrol at sun-high with my brother, Cinderleap, and Hollowpaw. As the patrol hunted, I couldn't help but wonder if the others would notice if I slipped away to catch a whiff of Fawnflight's scent from the border before heading back to camp. In the end, I decided it was too risky. What would I do if some cat followed me to the border and smelled her scent as well?

By the end of the day, my heart was aching so much that I couldn't help but to sneak away to the border. It wasn't quite moon-high yet, but it soon would be. Despite myself, I almost crossed over to their side of the border into the section of the forest consisting mainly of rowans. Coming to an abrupt halt right along the border, I stopped myself from going across and standing where she had stood just last night. I was tempted to call out to her, just in case she happened to be there once again. I told myself that she wasn't going to be there, but I called out anyway. Perhaps it was because I love the sound of her name.

"Oakstripe?" a voice called. My heart fluttered. It took a heartbeat for me to realize that the voice had come from behind me, and it was _not_ Fawnflight.

"Fuzzytail?" I called back, spinning around to face my littermate. His dark brown fur became visible as he approached me. "Did you follow me here?"

"I just wanted to know where you snuck off to," he replied with an innocent expression across his face.

"I just came here to… check out what their territory smells like," I lied, averting my eyes. "I mean, haven't you ever wondered?"

He scoffed, "Who cares about those stupid cats? We don't need them. AspenClan cats don't need _any_ other cats."

My eyes narrowed. "Haven't you ever wondered what's out there, on the other side? Haven't you ever wanted the thrill of an adventure out there?" My voice began to rise as my words tumbled out. "Don't you want something else? Don't you ever feel like something's missing?"

My brother stared at me with wide amber eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he breathed.

I gaped at him. "What's _wrong_ with me?" I echoed in disbelief.

"How could you have such horrible thoughts?"

"M-my thoughts _aren't_ horrible! A-are you telling me that you don't feel the same way?"

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "_I'm_ not a traitorous fool!"

"I'm _not_ traitorous, and I'm _not_ a fool!" I hissed defensively.

"You're just as bad as those mouse-brains on the other side! I'm telling Fallowstar and Adderclaw before this gets out of control," he growled, whipping around and pounding away.

My own littermate called me a traitorous fool… but I don't believe that's true. I knew that I wouldn't have to bother following him to clear my name before my parents. After all, Fuzzytail has been out to get me since we were still in the nursery. He'd do anything to make himself look better than me. My parents, the AspenClan leader and deputy, know that, so they'd take my side until I do something to make them do otherwise.

I stared out into the shadows in the direction of my camp, not noticing the sound of approaching paw-steps until they were right behind me. A soft, familiar voice whispered in my ear, "You're almost on RowanClan territory. Be careful."

I spun around to face the speaker and my eyes widened with delight. "Fawnflight," I breathed. I took a step away from the border so that I wouldn't accidentally cross it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "We were going to meet _three_ nights later, not one."

"I wanted to sit near your scent," I admitted, glancing away before meeting her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I didn't have a busy day today, so I thought I'd come and sit here," she replied. "I'm glad to see you here."

"I'm glad, too," I purred. Remembering Fuzzytail, I warned, "It'd be best if we didn't stay here for long tonight."

"What? Why?" Her green eyes displayed her confusion.

"Fuzzytail followed me here and confronted me. He doesn't understand how I feel." I shook my head.

"What does that have to do with us staying here?" she asked.

"He has a deluded notion that I'm a traitor, so he's going to tell Fallowstar and Adderclaw. I don't _think_ I'll get in trouble, since I haven't really done anything wrong, but if they see us here together, they might jump to conclusions. Anything could happen."

"Do you think… we should be scared?" Her eyes, which betrayed her emotions more easily than her words, were flooded with worry.

"We'll just have to be careful. Who knows what would happen if –" My voice cut off abruptly at the sound of rustling behind me. With a tilt of my head to glance backward, I saw my parents, led by my brother, pounding towards us.

"Go," I hissed briskly to her. Once I was certain that she was gone, I turned around and braced myself to face the wrath of my powerful kin.

**Author's Note:**

**That concludes the first chapter of "A Change in the Weather". I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. :)**

**- Autumn Leaf Ninja**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Fawnflight's POV**

I was too afraid for Oakstripe to sleep that night. I spent the entire restless night thinking of ways he could be punished for speaking with me. And because he could be punished for speaking with me, I was feeling even guiltier. Could it be that us meeting was not as great a thing as I felt it to be?

Once I caught the first glimpse of dawn's light shining through the fern entrance of the warriors' den, I slowly stood up from my nest and stretched carefully without accidentally waking my Clan-mates, even though only a few of them remained in the warriors' den. I mustered up my strength and headed out to listen to the daily patrol organization by our deputy, Sunshadow. I had no idea that my father, Runningstar, was waiting for me to leave the den to interrogate me.

As I stepped out, I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light outside. "Fawnflight," Runningstar called from the fresh-kill pile. I padded over to him.

"Good morning," I yawned.

He didn't return my greeting, instead saying, "I need to speak with you and some others. Follow me."

Confused, I followed him out of the camp and to the training clearing for apprentices. Was my father planning on giving "some others" and me extra training? Having been a warrior for a few moons already, I felt indignant. "Why are we here?" I demanded.

"Relax," my father soothed. "Fallowstar and Adderclaw visited in the middle of the night with an accusation against a young she-cat in our Clan and I wanted to resolve the problem."

Adderclaw and Fallowstar, Oakstripe's parents, visited _last night_ and accused a young she-cat from RowanClan, so my father wanted to resolve the "_problem_"? I felt sick to my stomach with the realization that I would most likely be found out and punished for seeing Oakstripe. We only met twice, both instances being accidental, but something about those meetings could get us both in serious trouble. AspenClan's leader and deputy _know_ that their son met with a young she-cat from RowanClan, and I would not dare to underestimate their memory of the scent that was right across the border. I am only thankful that our Clan leaders are not quite so familiar with one another's warriors.

At the training clearing were a large group of RowanClan's young she-cats, all of which have no mate. Once Runningstar and I had arrived, they stopped their conversations and started to form a crowd around my father. They waited quietly for him to speak.

"I'll get right to the point," he meowed. "Do any of you know an AspenClan warrior named Oakstripe?"

My muscles stiffened and I held my breath as the other she-cats insisted that they had never heard the name before and have never met any AspenClan warrior besides their leader and deputy. Despite myself, I stared down at my paws, not being so very inconspicuous. I almost came out and confessed, but I couldn't form the words, so nothing came out of my slightly open mouth.

Before I was able to meow a single word, Runningstar was speaking again. "Allow me to explain. In the middle of the night last night, AspenClan's leader and deputy paid me a visit. They said that they saw one of their sons, Fuzzytail, informed them that their other son, Oakstripe, had been lurking near the border. They went to investigate immediately and saw Oakstripe speaking with a young she-cat from our Clan at the border between our territories. They were unable to identify the she-cat, who was running away when they arrived, so they asked me to question young she-cats from my own Clan. I apologize for any misunderstandings. I just want this cleared up as soon as possible. Please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be."

The she-cats had been listening quietly to his explanation, but once he had finished, they seemed to explode. "I've never even seen a regular AspenClan warrior!" "The name Oakstripe is new to me, honest!" "This is the first time I've ever heard his name!" "I don't know him!"

Meanwhile, I remained silent, staring down at my paws once again. What to do, what to do? Surely I couldn't just blurt out that I knew him. I was afraid of every cat staring at me, confronting me. I had to reach my resolve, and the best way for me to do that… was to confess.

"I know him," I called out loudly. In a heartbeat, every cat was silent and, as was to be expected, staring at me. "I know Oakstripe."

"Fawnflight?" my father breathed in disbelief. He probably expected me, as his daughter, to be the last cat to defy his order not to get involved with cats from our neighboring Clan, so this confession must be a shock to him.

"I met him accidentally. It was only two nights ago. I went out for some late-night hunting and ended up sitting beside the border because it was so quiet and peaceful. Oakstripe called out to me, and that was how we met. We had a conversation before we parted ways, since dawn was just starting to show its colors in the sky. We agreed to meet in three nights. However, the next night, which was last night, I wound up near the border again. Coincidentally, he was there as well. He warned me that his brother was suspicious of him and went to fetch his parents, and when we could hear them coming, he told me to run. That's the whole story," I finished.

Every cat was wide-eyed now. My father's eyes were filled with hurt. "You didn't think to tell any cat about this?"

"No," I replied. "I apologize for all of this trouble that arose. I didn't foresee this situation."

"No, you definitely didn't," he said. "There's going to be consequences for your actions, obviously. You can't just go around doing what–" I didn't let him finish.

"There will be consequences for my actions?" I repeated. Rage surged through my body, making my heart pound quickly. "I _coincidentally_ ran into him twice. I wanted to see him again because I was curious about him. Your stupid agreement doesn't let us interact with AspenClan cats. Do you blame me for wanting to know more about their Clan and their lives?"

Every cat stared at me, completely silent. None of the cats around me made a sound for what seemed like moons. I found myself unable to calm down in the slightest. I had an indignant feeling that this was all the fault of the two Clan leaders instead of me. Soon the silence began eating away at me, and I felt that I had to leave before I said anything else that might get me in any more trouble than I was apparently already in. I ended up storming away to the border, where I hoped to be able to sit by myself as I contained myself. I could hear my father's paws pounding on the forest floor as he raced after me.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait! That concludes the second chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**

**- Autumn Leaf Ninja**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Oakstripe's POV**

My parents went easy on me, I suppose, considering all they did was lead me back to camp in tense silence and tell me to go to my nest to sleep. However, I was too nervous and afraid to sleep that night. The next morning, I slowly rose from my mossy nest and noticed momentarily that the den was empty of any warriors except for me. I scolded myself silently for not hearing or seeing any cat leave the den. I took soft steps out of the den and blinked to adjust my eyes to the dim light of dawn.

Perhaps I should have expected what I saw right outside. Surely I should have at least thought of what would happen when I came across my kin the day after I was caught by the border, but instead I wasted all of my time fretting and stressing over the punishments I was sure to receive, even though I probably only made my situation worse by doing so because I only made myself even more nervous since I had spent the sleepless night imagining the worst.

Standing right before me now was my littermate, Fuzzytail. "G-good morning," I greeted him, struggling not to avert my eyes. In addition to the anxieties I already bore, I was further troubled by the fact that he appeared to have been waiting for me to exit the den.

Instead of returning my greeting, he meowed briskly, "I was told to notify Adderclaw when you finally decided to leave your nest. Follow me," he ordered, turning tail and padding over to the leader's den, where Fallowstar and Adderclaw were most likely waiting for them. I reluctantly went after him, slightly irritated as usual by his quickness to tell me what to do.

Once we were both inside my mother's den, butterflies began fluttering around inside my belly. The tension between us all was thick and evident. "Oakstripe, come here," my leader called. I took a few steps closer to the gray she-cat and her brown-furred mate. "We want this situation cleared up as soon as possible, so we'll let you tell your side of the story soon enough."

"Your mother and I know you're a loyal warrior to AspenClan, and you haven't shown us any signs of a rebellious nature as our son," Adderclaw began. "And as your Clan deputy and leader, the two of us want to assume that you did nothing wrong, and that we were merely deceived by our eyes last night. However, the evidence is against you in this case. Tell us your side of the story." There was a trace of desperateness in my parents' eyes now, as though they were silently pleading with me to tell them a story that would make it seem like a huge misunderstanding. Although a huge misunderstanding was _exactly_ what it was through my eyes, I still had to make them believe it was so as well.

I took a deep breath and began. "I went out for a late-night walk at moon-high two nights ago. Looking for a place to sit where I was unlikely to be disturbed, I headed for the border. Right across the border was a she-cat. Since she was on RowanClan's side of our shared border, I automatically assumed she was a RowanClan warrior. So then I–" At that moment, I found myself unable to finish my story. I realized that since I was telling them the story so that they wouldn't assume the worst and punish me, it might not hurt to tweak it, just by a bit, to make it seem even _more_ believable. What could I say, though? They all watched me impatiently as I struggled to think of a story that would deceive the cats who have always known me best.

Without even realizing it, I had spent quite a while silent and thinking hard about what to say. "Oakstripe, are you still with us?" Fallowstar sighed, exasperated.

I started at the sound of her voice. "S-sorry," I murmured, looking down at my paws. I've never been good at lying, but maybe, just maybe, I could pull this one off so that I could get away without any trouble and maybe even be able to meet with Fawnflight without any cat accusing me of anything. "The she-cat was calling out for help," I lied. "I ran over to her at the sound of her pitiful wailing. She had caught her pelt in a thorn bush right along the border, as I saw when I approached her. I couldn't just leave her there, so I leaned over to help her out."

I found that once I had begun lying, it was trying for me to stop. I didn't know exactly where to go with my untruth, but I meowed on, the flurry of words tumbling out of my mouth faster than I could keep track of. "I helped her extricate herself from the thorn bush by tugging at the longer barbs with my teeth. Once she was out, she was extremely grateful, and we carried out a conversation.

"I was pretty curious about her, since she's from RowanClan and all, so I didn't quite mind when she asked me to meet her again three nights later. I agreed. The next night, I wandered over to the border carelessly. That was when I was spotted by Fuzzytail, who listened to my curious comments about the other side of the border and accused me of being a traitor. He turned tail and ran to tell on me to you two.

"Completely by coincidence, I encountered the same she-cat by the border not long after he had gone. She seemed glad to see me and startled rambling on about something that had happened earlier in the day. While she did so, my mind was on what consequences awaited me if Fuzzytail told you that I was a traitor and brought you there to prove my guilt, so I told her off for how casual she was near me and sent her running away. All of the angst I probably inflicted upon her seemed worth it to me at the time. That's my story," I concluded.

I wanted to take a deep breath, but I just couldn't breathe because of how much was at stake now. The others had been listening to me quietly, and now they watched me with such a long, drawn-out silence that it caused me suffering on the inside.

"I'll believe you, Oakstripe," my mother mewed softly, breaking the silence, "if you tell us the name of this she-cat."

"Will she be in trouble?" I inquired, struggling to keep my voice from shaking.

"No, she won't," she promised. "It doesn't sound like she did anything wrong, really. Once you've told us her name, we can send you over there with an 'apology party' of sorts to sort this out."

"Fawnflight," I said softly. "Her name is Fawnflight." I swallowed back my guilt from all the lying and telling them her name and kept my head held high.

"Thank you." Turning to my father, she meowed briskly, "We'll be his apology party. Fuzzytail, you're in charge of the camp." I saw his eyes glow with delight. "We'll leave immediately."

With that, we went rushing to the border. Neither of my parents asked where the thorn bush from my story was, and I didn't dare bring it up. The she-cat and the larger cat behind her sent a cold rush down my spine to the end of my tail-tip, and I braced myself as AspenClan's "apology party" came to a stop right in front of them.

**Writer's Remarks:**

**I thought that since an author and a writer have dictionary definitions that are pretty similar, it wouldn't matter if I changed it from "Author's Note" to "Writer's Remarks", and I thought it kind of sounds better… :)**

**Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

**- Autumn Leaf Ninja**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Fawnflight's POV**

I came to a stop right at the border and allowed my father to catch up to me. It's not like there was anywhere left for me to go from where I stood, after all. Without a word to utter to each other, we stood there in silence and caught our breath. I realized after several moments that my eyes had been subconsciously scanning the aspens across the border like they were searching for something, or some cat. I felt an electrifying, exhilarating rush through my body when I realized just who it was that I so desperately wanted to see right then and there. My eyes widened at the sight of just that cat, rushing forward through the aspens and stopping just across the border from us.

"Oakstripe," I breathed. "What are you doing–" I broke off at the sight of his parents, Fallowstar and Adderclaw, right behind him. "Oh."

My father stepped forward from where he stood behind me. "Fallowstar, Adderclaw," he greeted, dipping his head politely. I suddenly realized that it would be a sign of respect for me to do the same, and so I did. They returned our greeting with a dip of their own heads. "Might I ask what brings you to our border?"

"Our warrior has something to say to a warrior of RowanClan," Fallowstar announced. "This is Fawnflight, I presume?"

I nodded swiftly. "Y-yes," I confirmed.

"Oakstripe," the gray she-cat turned and called to her son. For some reason, he was staring down at his paws. It made me even more nervous. "Let's apologize like AspenClan warriors, shall we? State your reason for apologizing and go for it."

"Yes, Fallowstar," Oakstripe murmured. He was still staring down at his paws. What would he need to apologize to me for? Did something happen that I've been unaware of? "Fawnflight, I'm sorry for chasing you off the other day and causing all this trouble. It was unintentional and I didn't mean to cause any harm to the friendship we could have had had I been more careful with my words. I'm sorry."

At this point, I was terribly confused. He's sorry for "chasing me off the other day"? He didn't mean to "cause any harm to the friendship we could have had"? Here I thought we already _were_ friends, to a certain extent. Needless to say, I was sort of taken aback by this strange approach at an apology that was, to me, unnecessary and kind of uncalled for.

I realized with a start that the others had been waiting several moments for me to reply as I was thinking. "I-I really don't know what to tell you," I said finally. "I guess I… forgive you?"

For a few moments that felt like moons, every cat was silent. Finally, Runningstar asked, "Oakstripe, what did you mean when you said that you chased her off the other day?"

Oakstripe looked flustered. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Adderclaw answered for him. "Oakstripe didn't want us to assume the worst if we saw them together after our other son went to fetch us after spotting him by the border last night, so he said some harsh things to Fawnflight to chase her off. That's what we were told by our son, anyway." I noticed that neither one of Oakstripe's parents was making eye contact with him.

"How strange," my father remarked in mock bafflement. "My daughter just finished telling me that she was told by Oakstripe that his brother was suspicious of him and went to fetch his parents, and then to run when they heard you coming."

Now the three parents were eyeing their own kits with heavily suspicious gazes. The two of us cowered under their menacing glares. "Which of you was telling the truth?" Fallowstar demanded. "Who lied?"

I was completely positive that I was telling the truth when I confessed to my father in front of the other she-cats not much earlier. Did Oakstripe really lie to his kin about what happened? If he did, what was his reason for doing so?

"Fawnflight, you didn't say you were told to run so that he wouldn't look like a fox-heart, did you?" my father asked.

"No!" I answered immediately. "I told you the truth, honest. He really did tell me to run."

"Does that mean that _he_ lied?" my father questioned, turning to look at Oakstripe.

With all eyes on him, I could see him tense. "Hold on just a moment," Fallowstar interceded. "Why would you automatically assume that it's our warrior who's lying?"

"Exactly," Adderclaw agreed. "How are we to know that _your_ warrior isn't lying about telling you the truth?"

"Um, I–" Oakstripe didn't even get a full thought out before my father argued against the AspenClan cats in his and my defense.

"In case you hadn't noticed, your son looks fairly nervous," Runningstar pointed out. It was true; Oakstripe's fur was fluffed up and his eyes had a somewhat stricken look about them. "Besides what is obvious, RowanClan cats are honest and righteous. We wouldn't waste our time telling lies, no matter their insignificance. Right, Fawnflight?" He turned to me.

Although I thought it was risky to say that we wouldn't tell a lie, implying that they would, and a bit exaggerated since every once in a while some cat tells a little insignificant lie, I nodded. "Yes, that's right," I meowed.

Adderclaw and Fallowstar exchanged a glance, evidently thinking the same thoughts about my father's risky words. He was accusing their warrior of lying, of being dishonest and dishonorable, and perhaps even _provoking_ them. "Runningstar, I would advise you not to try our patience," Fallowstar warned, her tail-tip twitching and the fur along her spine bristling. "Just own up to what your warrior has done wrong."

"My daughter has done nothing wrong!" he spat, back arching. I could tell that this was going nowhere nice.

"And I refuse to believe that our son is at fault here!" Fallowstar hissed.

Oakstripe and I met each other's eyes for a brief moment before looking down at our paws again. This pointless argument could cause mayhem between the two Clans, and it was one of our faults. Maybe I really _had_ lied, just without realizing it because there was something I didn't know? Or maybe Oakstripe lied to get out of trouble? Oakstripe had such an innocent look about him, though, that I just couldn't believe that he would do something so shallow. Does that make this my fault, then? I didn't realize I was lying, if I was.

"If you're accusing a RowanClan warrior of lying, I won't stand by and do nothing about it!" my father stormed. "My Clan is full of honorable cats!"

"The same goes for me!" Fallowstar spat. "I won't let you get away with these baseless accusations!"

"Well, I feel the same way. If it's a matter of honor, we will fight you to prove ours!" Runningstar challenged.

"So be it!" she accepted. "Come, Oakstripe. We're going." With that, she whipped around and led her son and his father back through their territory. Once they were out of our sight, I was herded back to camp by my own father. The whole way, his tail was lashing and the fur along his spine was bristled.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but it was. One of us, Oakstripe or me, lied about what happened by the border, and our parents were willing to start a war to defend the threatened honor of their kits.

**Author's Note:**

**That concludes Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**That's what happens when the pride and honor of the Clan leaders are challenged. It's all because Oakstripe lied to his kin, making this all his fault! :U **

**This will **_**probably **_**be the last chapter written by me. The last five chapters (the last of which may or may not be the epilogue) will be written by Kyuubi330. **

**Thanks for reading up to this point! I hope you'll stay with the story until its end! :) **

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**- Autumn Leaf Ninja**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter and those following it were totally, completely, entirely written, edited, revised, planned and created by this story's ****_second_**** author, Kirby (author 4417602).**

**Chapter 5 – Oakstripe's POV**

It was one of those times that I wished I had chosen to tell the truth… what I thought was going to be a small little misunderstanding turned out to be an intense argument. A stare down was between the leaders of the two clans. I believe Adderclaw was filled with rage, just waiting to attack when ordered to. His pelt was spiked and I could see that he slid his claws inside the ground, but he couldn't do anything, the treaty and his leader would not let him thrust forward and just land a blow or two.

"You are to never again speak with them, son" muffled Adderclaw beneath his breath.

I was just starting to think of what I would have to do, right now and when we return to camp. I'm pretty sure that my leaders won't just let me go back again to my duties as if nothing happened. If they had forced me to apologize then that meant that speaking with the cats from the other clan was strictly prohibited.

"I understand your eagerness to settle this, but this is not the correct way to do it. Also, I don't want to start an unnecessary war. If I wanted or were to start one then I wouldn't start one with uncivilized animals that can't discuss an issue in a civilized manner." I heard my mother whisper to Adderclaw.

This reminded me of the time when Fuzzytail and I were kits. Cloudkit and Jaykit had placed thistles on our little nests. The moment we settled down we felt them… fortunately Gorsekit took no part in that scheme and watched from afar. Even though we were smaller and we were puny at their side… we had the courage of a warrior. Well we had our little fight. I took on Jaykit, who was four moons older than me, and was defeated with one paw. Embarrassed, I walked back to the nursery and complained to Fallowtail about everything that happened. This situation was exactly like that. But unlike that time, neither Fallowstar nor Adderclaw seemed to be on my side.

The air was tense… Silence was prevalent throughout the whole area where the short meeting took place. I noticed that their deputy, Sunshadow, looked at me with eyes full of suspicion. Then in one instant, I came back to reality and noticed what they were speaking of.

"Does that mean that he lied?" Runningstar suddenly now gazing at me. I choked. I didn't know what would happen. I was just caught in a lie but I didn't know what to do or even if they caught me!

"Hold on just a moment, why would you automatically assume it's our warrior who's lying?" Fallowstar pointed out.

"Exactly, how are we to know that your warrior isn't lying about telling the truth?" Adderclaw commented.

At any moment a battle would emerge. Just in case it did, I made sure not to be surprised by it, so I just stood there.

"In case you hadn't noticed, your son looks fairly nervous." Runningstar pointed out towards Aspenclan's leaders. Now if you ask me, I won't oppose that statement of his, because I felt really frightened. I felt like a kit stuck in the middle of a battle and that two warriors were exchanging blows.

"Runningstar, I advise you to not try our patience," Fallowstar said.

And an argument broke out. I took no part in it. But one thing made me want to look at Fawnflight again. I met her eyes, those dazzling eyes, it was just a really short glance, but it was enough to comfort me. Before I knew it, the meeting was over.

"If it's a matter of honor, we will fight!" Runningstar stated.

"So be it." My mother challenged. Finally, with those last words, the argument was no more to be spoken of and the two clans each separated in their own ways and left the meeting.

"Let's head back to camp and make this story clearer, there's someone's word that I have to question." whispered my mother at us. She turned around, yet at the same time gave me a cold, full of suspicion glance that sent a shiver throughout my whole body.

The three of us padded towards camp and I fell behind my parents.

"I haven't hunted today for the clan. Can I stay and hunt and we can settle this when I return?" I stuttered hoping that my petition would be approved by my superiors.

"Very well, but return before sunset Oakstripe. But stay away from the border, I don't want you to have anything to do with Rowanclan for now." muttered Fallowstar.

With the approval of my leader I turned and headed towards the old stump where the apprentices usually trained. It was near the border where I just came from. Most cats wouldn't dare to defy the word of their leader, for the word of the leader is over anyone others, in other words…the law. But something inside urged me turn around and glare at Fawnflight in the eyes again. As I approached the border gingerly, making sure not to be spotted by anyone, suddenly a rustle came from the bushes. I checked for scents but the three previous cats came from the same clan and therefore, I wasn't able to distinguish which cat is which.

Hoping that it wasn't one of the leaders I stayed paralyzed in the clearing. But it seems as Starclan was in my favor. Fawnflight popped out of the dark bushes and stepped forward. It seemed as if she wasn't aware of my presence; she raised her head and sniffed the air. I imitated her to make sure that there was no other cat around to witness what we were doing here.

"Oakstripe!" whispered Fawnflight with her eyes gleaming towards me.

For a second she sounded like when my mother use to order me to go to sleep because I kept bugging Fuzykit to play. As I came back to the present I noticed Fawnflight coming towards me. I didn't budge to move. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't feel threatened, wasn't sure what to do, or simply because I couldn't… She walked around me and rubbed her pelt close to mines. I would normally jolt away from any she-cat with spiked hair. But this time, my pelt soothed itself and I found myself purring.

"These past days, speaking with you, seeing you, have just been remarkable." Fawnflight said.

Those words, they left me speechless. I wasn't sure what to say, or even to say anything. I admit it; she had been spinning my head around these past few days. But I wasn't sure if I was even ready for a mate. I still felt like I was an apprentice! The thought of mating had come across my mind when I was a recent warrior, but I always told myself that I would get a mate later, that it was too early, or that I wasn't ready. Those were the excuses that I always used to get away from she-cats who looked for a mate. But I had to face the truth… if I didn't accept a mate sooner or later… I would end up in the elder's den all alone. Unlike others, Fawnflight for the first time made me purr!

"I've got to hand it to you Fawnflight, for the first time in my life; a cat has taken possession of my heart." I whispered in her ear as we settled down next to each other. And before I knew it… I noticed that it was already moon high… I wondered whether my leaders were aware of my absence, and if so… then tomorrow at dawn, real trouble awaited at camp.

**That concludes chapter 5…**

**- Kirby (****_4417602_****)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: This chapter and those following it were totally, completely, entirely written, edited, revised, planned and created by this story's ****_second_**** author, Kirby (author 4417602).**

**Chapter 6- Fawnflight's POV**

We built a small nest for us to lie next to each other. It was barely made of anything except twigs. Moss wasn't very rich near the place we were spending the night, which was further into the forest of Rowanclan. We tried to put a great distance between us and the river or any other source of stream. It just served as a precaution, our clan's camp, training areas, and places to relax were near the river. The farther away from the river, the less chances of being spotted by a clanmate.

I knew I made the correct decision on going back and be with him. Honor, clan, code, and pride were that entire father decided was important to the clan, but not for me, I thought that among those was also love. As a kit I never wanted to have kits, just be the best warrior I could be, fierce, and one that made other warrior's be timid of me. As an apprentice I mooned over finding a mate that cared for me, that would be a handsome tom, one that would make me fall head over heels. Now, as a warrior, I find myself with the tom of my dreams. What I never thought that would happen is that I would have fallen in love with a tom from another distant clan.

"I love you Oakstripe, you make my heart pound faster than I breathe, and you make me dream about you more than I am awake at camp," I felt as if I poured my heart out for him. I said things that I didn't even know I could think of. Full of shyness, I just stared at my paws; I had never told anyone in my life my feelings. I didn't know what to expect him to respond. I was nervous.

"Fawnflight, I love you with all my heart. All this was so unexpected… but all I can tell you is... I am glad to be here, you, me, alone, in the forest, under the stars, and most of all… together." he licked my cheek, and I started to purr. My heart was filled with joy, love, and comfort.

"But," he added. I wondered what was wrong. The joy in my heart was suddenly torn out of me. Hearing that single word just made me anxious of what he was going to tell me next.

"But… we can't be together anymore. Our lives belong to our clans and along with them our service. This is a once-in-a-life-time night. We can't be doing this anymore. You heard our leaders… if they find out about what we've done, battle will break out and many of our loved ones will be hurt." He worried.

He was right, as much as I didn't want that to be true, it was the truth. I didn't know what to say. Guilt choked me; I was the one that lead him here with me. But I wanted to be with him. I was desperate to be with him so badly, and I didn't want this to be the first and last night together! I needed to be with him, my heart lied with him… and we all know we can't live without a heart.

"What if… You know, we run away together?" I wasn't sure what was bursting out of my mouth? I wasn't afraid to leave my clan. Not much was important to me. I'm not really social with my Clanmates.

I stared into his eyes and I could see some worry in him. They say that the eyes are the windows of the soul. He really cared for his clan; his hesitation told me that he would even give his life for those he loved, his littermate, his father, mother, and anyone that had helped him or been with him. It was much to ask of him to run away with me. It was me or the clan, and I had just met him. I knew what he would say. He opened his mouth to speak, and here I am waiting for immediate rejection to come out.

"I have a family, a clan. I am really drawn towards you, but I don't know," he replied.

I was surprised; he didn't exactly shove in my face a "no", yet it wasn't a "yes". With that final statement, we both lied together with back to back. I tried to find sleep, but I had butterflies in my stomach. I had a million things roaming in my mind and that would keep me awake. I wondered if he would accept to go with me, and even if he did… Where would we go to? What kind of dangers would we face? Would StarClan approve of this? Countless other things were bothering me. How would we even settle down somewhere? What would happen to our kits, and our descendants?

Time passed, the sun would rise soon. Oakstripe moved, he sat up straight and started washing himself and his pelt. I didn't sleep not one bit. I sat next to him and did the same. I looked at him as he reached his best to try to reach the back of his pelt.

"I got this part don't worry," I told him. He looked at me and gave me a nod. I groomed his pelt and when I finished he stood up. He helped me with mines, and whispered in my ear.

"I enjoyed the night with you Fawnflight, may StarClan be with you. I will never forget you. "

He departed his own way and disappeared between the trees. I had to go back to camp, surely by now someone had noticed my disappearance. I needed an excuse to be out this whole time, so I decided to hunt and check the whole border by myself really quick. I arrived to camp with three voles, two squirrels, one starling, and two birds. As I entered camp my brother, Bramblestripe, was the first to notice my sudden return.

"Where have you been? You returned to camp and you disappeared once more. A patrol was sent to look for you," he explained.

"I was hunting for the clan and checking border patrols all night," I partly lied.

I went to drop my fresh-kill at the pile and noticed that it actually was empty. Hunting patrols and border patrols had been suspended because of the issue with AspenClan. As the cause of this trouble, doing the hunting and border patrols was the least I could do.

"Fawnflight, Runningstar has called to speak with you," Sunshadow stated.

Slowly, and nervously I went to my father's den. I wondered what he wanted to discuss about. I was right outside his den when suddenly a voice of a feared and experienced leader called from the inside.

"I've been waiting for you all night Fawnflight, where have you been? Come… sit," he ordered.

**- Kirby (****_4417602_****)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: This chapter and those following it were totally, completely, entirely written, edited, revised, planned and created by this story's ****_second_**** author, Kirby (author 4417602).**

**Chapter 7- Oakstripe's POV**

Sunrise had arrived. A breeze smoothed my pelt as I ran towards camp. I wondered what I would say to my superiors, I was tired of lying, and I am going to be straightforward. As I entered camp Fuzzytail was right there with Fallowstep, bright ginger tom with green eyes and a cat that loves the center of attention, Blackfang, night black tom with dark brown stripes along his tail and dark green eyes, and Cinderleap, a dark gray she-cat with dull green eyes.

"We ha-," Fuzzytail tried to tell me, but to be honest I was sick of him, I wanted to shut him up.

I walked straight towards my leader's den; I wanted to yell at her, I was so irritated that there was no one in this stupid futile Clan that could understand me. I needed to get this frustration out of me and I intended on doing it with my mother. I burst into her den, she and Speckledawn, one of her friends since they were kits, were sharing a piece of vole. They both paused and stared at me.

"Ah," said Fallowstar, as she finished chewing her part of the prey. "We have something that we must discuss, can you please leave us alone Speckledawn, there is something that I must discuss with my son,"

Speckledawn took the remaining of the prey and padded past me and towards the outside of the den. I settled down next to where Speckledawn just arose from and looked at my mother. I noticed that age had cached up to her, grey hair was all over her pelt.

"What is it with you and the cat from RowanClan, Oakstripe? You have never done anything like this before. What is troubling you; just tell me what's in your mind." She insisted.

I fixed my eyes towards hers, I didn't know what to say, I was tired of this boring, and routinely life that I had.

"What if… we run away together," Fawnflight's words echoed in my mind. That moment I knew that I couldn't leave my clan just like that, but it wasn't because I had a special connection towards AspenClan… It was because that was what my former mentor, Patchfur taught me, to never desert my clan. I was his fourth and last apprentice, he passed to me all of his knowledge, all of his wisdom, and most of all his will. He was a well-respected cat in the clan. It was an honor being his apprentice; I was supposed to serve my clan. But, also one of the things he taught me was that if you don't do anything with love and because you really desire to do it, then don't do it.

"Oakstripe," my mother's meow took me out of my flashbacks. "I summoned you here to speak with you, not as AspenClan's leader, but as your mother," she looked at me dead in the eyes, which made my fur stand on my tail.

"Fawnflight, she has an adventurous spirit. She has been haunting my mind since that meeting with her and her leaders. The days that I've spoken to her have made me realize how much we have in common. I haven't been able to make a connection with anyone in this clan, they see my just as the oldest son of the leaders," I felt my hindrance slowly disappearing, it seemed as though I was letting everything out of my heart and mind, every resentment, stress, everything that I had withheld in since my apprenticeship, it was then that Fuzzytail and I separated.

"So you don't find this clan anything special for you? You find no love in it, no companionship," she asked.

"I find no real purpose for me in this clan, I feel like no one would have noticed me gone if you or father weren't caring for me. I don't feel like I am meant to be here," I pointed out. There was a pause in the middle of our conversation. Neither of us said anything. It was so silent that we could hear the kits in the nursery, playing around, one was crying, and the other was telling him to stay quiet.

"So do you love her," my mother stopped my thoughts with that question. "Is that why you spent the night with her, over at RowanClan's territory," she added. "I knew from the moment that you went to see her twice, that you were attached to her. Never in your life did you cause some trouble for no reason. I'll have you know that I sent this clan's finest tracker, Lightningpaw, track you down and lead me to you. When I arrived there you two were, laying down sharing tongues. Never had I seen you be so free with anyone except me, and to be honest, I am not angry at you for being with her. Apparently she is capable of abandoning her clan for you," my mother had just told me almost everything that had happened. Just for how long had she been there spying?

"If you choose to leave this clan and go with her, you will have my blessing,"

"She understands me, that is all I know, about me loving her, I am not sure yet, but I time will tell," I told her.

"Patchfur, has taught you everything he knew, a leader may order a warrior into battle, and his word is the law, but it is the warrior's option whether to follow it or not. Patchfur has taught you to protect the clan and serve it. But, it is your free will to choose whether or not you will stay," she clarified.

Did she want me out of the clan? I wanted to explore beyond the forest, I wanted to be free, and roam around free contentedly with Fawnflight. She seemed to want to do the same thing and I didn't mind doing it with her. She made me purr and feel at ease. My mother observed me; she opened her mouth and out came words that asked me a very important question, "So what is your choice, Oakstripe."

I didn't know what to answer; it was a choice of liberty or service to the cats that raised me. I didn't know what to say… but I knew what I wanted.

"Please summon father, I bid you farewell mother, and I will come to see you again sometime," I told her.

**- Kirby (****_4417602)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: This chapter and those following it were totally, completely, entirely written, edited, revised, planned and created by this story's ****_second_**** author, Kirby (author 4417602).**

**Chapter 8- Fawnflight's POV**

I emerged into Runningstar's den. He was lying down, eyes closed, but aware of my presence in his den.

"I will keep this short, what it is with you and Oakstripe, from AspenClan," he asked.

I didn't want to reveal anything to my father, that night that glorious night that I will always remember, was for me and for me only to know about in this clan. My desire was to be with Oakstripe, he seemed to be on my mind these past few days recently. But I knew what my father's wish was; he wanted the best for me. Redfur, the dark cream tom that my father wished to be my mate was a brave warrior. He is always on insisting in being the first one to catch prey and the last one to check the borders. He loved his clan, and he showed it with his loyalty.

But he wasn't Oakstripe; he was too fond with this clan. He would never want to go with me and explore anything outside those borders. Oakstripe though, he was someone that even I can see that he is passing through the same thing as me. He loves his clan but his happiness wasn't inside those boundaries.

"I do not wish to be here anymore father, Oakstripe is a bond that I have formed and is stronger than my brother's and mines. Family is family, but Oakstripe and I share the same desires, we don't limit ourselves inside our territories. Haven't you ever wanted to know what is outside our forests, places that are out of reach of StarClan?" I was eager to know his response.

My father had not once ever talked to me about his early years, not of his mother, not of his closest clanmates, not even of what use to be his dreams before he was a warrior or leader.

"I want you to see something," my father turned around with his belly exposed. "Search through my stomach fur and tell me what you see," he said.

I did as he instructed and I carefully went through his fur and at last I found a huge scar, a scar that started from his heart to the bottom of his belly. I was horrified and shocked. What could have done this to my father, it wasn't a minor scratch, it was serious, and how could he have survived it.

"There's two more," he added. He must have seen my expression, but what could have done this? What bestial creature could have done this to a cat? How could he have survived something so serious?

I looked through his fur again and found two more, two more horrendous, long, and serious scars. I don't think a dog could have done this; they are way too big.

"I use to be like you, wanting to explore the other world, Raggedfur, my littermate and I wanted to feel free like you. We came across a nest of rats, we were surrounded. Luckily they gave us an opportunity to surrender and go back. As stubborn as we were, we tricked them and continued our path. Two moons later we were challenged to a battle by three young foxes. Raggedfur warned me to back down, but I was so obstinate that I launched forth. I was a new warrior and my claws itched for battle. Overmatched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain, but as us two were fighting against them, one of the foxes sank his jaws through my brother's neck. I paused where I was, and I looked over where his body lied lifeless. His whole life had been taken because of me," he seemed full of grief and sorrow. Not one sign of anything but sadness was present in his face.

"Freedom is not free Fawnflight, it costs, and we have to fight for our freedom, for our food, our land, and our clanmates. We stand against any intruder and threat," he looked at me in the eyes. This was one of those talks that were a life changer.

"Did you give up on your dreams then," I asked him.

"I didn't allow his death is in vain, he died for me, and I never again thought of leaving RowanClan. If I did then I fear that another loved one of mine will join StarClan or be hurt," I thought of what it must be like to lose your littermate, the cat that has been with you from the beginning of your life. I can't imagine how my life would have been without Bramblestripe.

"I want to know more than what I already know," I muttered.

I walked out of there full of determination, but I didn't want to venture out in the open without somebody to accompany me. I ran into Tallflower and Mapleflower, two sisters that are inseparable. Their bond was unbreakable and I wanted a bond like that with Oakstripe. I just pray to StarClan that he will accept to come with me, because one more day in this clan and I will have to scream or shout of desperation. Ashpelt and Rosetail were madly in love, since their apprenticeship they have been inseparable. The clan was just expecting to hear them announce that Rosetail is expecting kits!

I wished to have kits of my own, but I didn't want to have just any father. A tom that could play with his kits, one that spent time with them, that teaches them, and one that loves me for who I am. A tom that wasn't so full of himself, one that thought of others first than him. I didn't want a life just full of service to others that I barely even spoke to. I want to be with that tom, to be able to see him in the eyes and still feel that comfortable look that makes me purr, and that sent warmth through my whole body like the first time. I wanted to be with Oakstripe…

**- Kirby (****_4417602_****)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: This chapter and those following it were totally, completely, entirely written, edited, revised, planned and created by this story's ****_second_**** author, Kirby (author 4417602).**

** Chapter 9- Oakstripe's POV**

Adderclaw's brown pelt brushed the leaves of the den at the entrance as he entered. At this time of the day he was normally organizing hunting patrols and border patrols, so being summoned here must mean that he knows that something important is supposed to be discuss.

"Are the senior warriors going to be joining us soon," he asked with a puzzled look in his face.

"Their presence won't be necessary here; Oakstripe has something to tell you," she then turned her look towards me.

I didn't expect her to put me on the limelight; she was a type of cat that got to the point right away though. I didn't know how to break the news to my father, it was hard enough to do it to mother. I had no words to tell him what I was going through and what I was going to do.

"I'm going to leave this clan," I told him.

He stood there, motionless, speechless, and with a serious look. I wasn't sure whether he was disappointed, upset, glad, or what. I feared that as his older son I had let him down, that I didn't meet to his expectations. I was afraid that he was going to reject me as a son. We never had a strong connection, but he always encouraged and pushed me to become the best type of cat I could be. Loyalty, courageousness, intelligence, wisdom, and discipline were always what he tried to teach me. Even as kits, he would never play with us, just lecture us in what to do and what not to do. I only once saw him smile, during our warrior ceremony. It's as if he had a heart made of nothing but pure stone.

"Have you gone mad, you don't know what is out there," he burst into anger.

"And we never will know unless someone goes out there and finds out," I answered, calmly, as if I knew what was out there and had everything under control.

"You want to know what is out there. Is that why you're leaving? We can send a search party," he disputed.

"No… I don't belong in this clan and I want to go myself, I can't limit myself in this clan," I met his eyes, they were glowing, it wasn't dark so it wasn't something natural. All of the sudden, a tear made its way out of his right black eye. I couldn't believe it, had my father just shown another type of emotion?

"I can at least accompany you until I am sure that you are safe," he said worried.

"I already have a companion, and she will accompany me all the way. She shares the same desires with me," he must have interpreted it another way because his eyes widened and he got surprised.

"You have a mate? I always wanted to talk to you about she-cats before you even got one! There has been so much that I've wanted to tell you, but now that you're leaving, I guess I will never have the chance," he frowned and looked at his paws. "Either ways, who is this companion that is leaving too," he added.

I hesitated, "Fawnflight," I answered. He stood there with a puzzled expression, trying to find out who it was. He must have been browsing through all the warriors, but found nothing. "…from RowanClan," I added.

In an instant his delight turned into rage. "I thought it was someone from AspenClan! Why did you choose someone from another clan," he seemed disturbed.

"Adderclaw, this is his decision, his life, and he may do with it as he pleases," Fallowstar backed me up.

I was so glad that my mother understood me, I don't know what would happen if she didn't have my back then I would probably be in a lot of more conflicts.

My father seemed to have come back to his senses and accepted the facts that I had grown up. He looked at me and came towards me, "Can we have our last hunt you, your mother, and I," he asked.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon and created a shadow into the warrior's den. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was the only one that was left to wake up. I rose from my nest, and started to clean myself up. Today was my last day in the Clan, Fallowstar had announced my departure to the unknown world yesterday.

I went into Feathershade's den to pickup my travel herbs.

"The clan won't be the same without you Oakstripe," she whispered in my ear as I swallowed the herbs.

"Yea right," I thought. No one had payed attention to me in the clan ever before this. I went towards the entrance of the camp and there was all of the clan. Each member wishing me luck and asking whether they'll see me again.

At last I looked into my mother and father's eyes one last time, "I will come back again, I promise," and with that I headed towards the thickest part of the woods, smells overwhelmed my nose and vivid colors of the woods appeared as the sun was making its way to the top of the sky. I reached the border, I checked for fresh scents of any RowanClan cat or patrol, but all scents were old. I crossed the border and headed inside the forest, I needed to tell Fawnflight that I need her company to the places beyond the known territories.

I saw an entrance and went through it. The first thing that I saw was a great rock, I guessed that it was where the clan leader would call for meetings. Immediately I was recognized as an outsider, an intruder. Sunshadow, and a blue-gray white tom with blue eyes attacked me at once. I didn't struggle, I didn't mean any harm, but they didn't know that.

"What have you come to do here you stupid fur-ball," hissed the unrecognized warrior.

"I must speak to your leader and his daughter," I answered. My throat was being squashed and painful. But I had it coming, coming here unannounced.

"Get off him Hailstrike, it's okay. I have matters to settle with him," yelled Runningstar from the high rock. He let me go and I sat up and shook off the dust from my fur trying to look presentable.

"Please… this way," Runningstar said.

I followed him inside and there lied a light brown furred she-cat, with dark green eyes that glanced at me and sent a familiar warmth through my body…

Runningstar hesitated and said, "Seems like StarClan has planned this all, we have a visitor Fawnflight…"

**- Kirby (****_4417602_****)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: This chapter and those following it were totally, completely, entirely written, edited, revised, planned and created by this story's ****_second_**** author, Kirby (author 4417602).**

**Chapter 10- Fawnflight's POV**

Followed by Oakstripe, my father emerged into the den and settled in to his nest. Oakstripe's blue eyes sparkled as he entered the den, for a second he look like a cat with a mane all around him, like a leader. I scooted over so that there was room in the small den. He lied down and my father started the discussion, "Why have you come here Oakstripe,"

It was an interesting and rather curios question, he had a point, and what he was doing in the heart of RowanClan's camp. Oakstripe seemed determined to talk to my father about something, because he puffed out his chest.

"I have come to ask Fawnflight to join me on our adventure," he said.

Was that really all he came for? He came to ask for my company to run away with him? I was really shy; my blood must have accumulated in my heart because I felt like if it didn't then I would have a heart attack. My cheeks must have gotten red, because I felt hot of embarrassment. It was my idea to run away together after all, but I was hoping for it to be secretly, for no one to know. I still wanted to go with him, but aside from my father, I didn't want anyone else to know what happens.

Runningstar faced me and expected me to respond. "What do you really want Fawnflight, it is your decision," he said.

I had never thought that this would come, that Oakstripe would want me to go with him. I never thought that he and I could be together, a handsome brown tabby with dark stripes that helped him camouflage at night, with dark blue eyes that pierced through my heart when I looked into them.

I looked into Oakstripe's eyes and out of my mouth came out, "When do we leave,"

Runningstar looked at me and nodded. It was as if he approved of my decision. The thing that I wanted to do last in my life was to disappoint my father or mother, so clearing that out of my mind relieved me of worry and stress.

"Go to Berrybrook and tell her to prepare two travel herbs. Your medicine cat training in your early apprenticeship should assist you in this journey in case any of it is needed," he reminded me.

I had completely forgotten about that. In the first days of my apprenticeship I had taken quite an interest in herbs and I would help Berrybrook sorting out the herbs and choosing which one was useful and which weren't. I was then forced to stay away from the medicine cat den and continue my training with my mentor. Although it was just two moons I had already learned how to treat most of the wounds and learned the basic herbs, I was a fast learner.

The basics such as, Cobwebs for bleeding, Burdock Root for rat bites, Catmint for Green-cough and White-cough, Comfrey Root for inflammation and wrenched claws, and Horsetail for any infections are useful during any journey.

"I don't need one Runningstar; I already had one before coming here, but thank you." He bowed his head in appreciation.

I left my father's den and went to the other side of the camp where the medicine cat's den was located. I noticed that many cats were looking at me with a disgusted face. Surely they hadn't found out about anything. But then I looked behind me and noticed Oakstripe following me with his head held up high. Not showing any sign of fear or intimidation.

"How dare you come over here and welcome yourself as if this was your home, you arrogant fur-ball," spat Stormcloud, one of the senior warriors.

"AspenClan thinks they can come whenever they wish now," added Minnowstream, a pale gray tabby she-cat with rage in her blue eyes.

Many more disgusted RowanClan cats came and gave disgusted comments and tried to intimidate him, but to none of them he paid attention to. As I reached Berrybrook's den she was eating a fat mouse with no remorse, she chewed and did not attend me until she was finished. Finally, after she was done, "Who is he and what do you want," she asked grotesquely.

"I need one travel herb please, and this is between you, Runningstar, and me," I answered ignoring completely the other half of the question. I didn't pay attention to her attitude. As far advanced in her age I guess that she must feel grumpy, and also had the right to for her service to her clan. She turned and went to gather the herbs.

I turned to Oakstripe and asked him, "What made you come for me," That was the one question that I wanted to ask him since we left the den and I don't think that I could hold it in anymore.

His words were loud and clear… "I have a taste for adventure and I need you to be with me,"

My heart sped up. I was so flattered, that I didn't know what to say. I felt so loved for that moment. Berrybrook returned with the travel herbs and I quickly swallowed them, not sure if it was for the excitement or because I was really nervous.

"Now go and leave me, I want my rest," she ordered with an annoyed face.

I padded with Oakstripe back to my father's den, where my father and mother were waiting. I looked into my mother's eyes and said, "I appreciate everything you have done for me; I will never forget you," I licked her cheek.

I walked until I stood before my father, and I saw his eyes that were filled with mixed emotions, "I will miss you Fawnflight, you have made me proud, and you're a strong, loyal, and disciplined warrior,"

"I love you father and mother," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Take care of her please Oakstripe; I see that you have leadership in you and I know that you will turn out to be one of the best warriors that marks history," Runningstar told Oakstripe.

He bowed his head, and turned around. I followed, but he stopped suddenly, "This will not be the last time we see each other, I will come back," he said.

My eyes widened, was I really going to see RowanClan again? We exited camp through the dirtplace. As soon as we reached the edge of the RowanClan's territory he stopped and looked up at the sky, "May StarClan guide our paws," he muttered, and so we crossed the border and headed towards where the sun was setting over the horizon.

**Closing Remarks (Double Author's Note):**

**Hey, everyone! This is Autumn Leaf Ninja (or just Ninja for short), the writer of the prologue and chapters 1-4 of this story! :) I just wanted to thank everyone who kept up with the story to this point! I'm sad to say that this is the end! It's been an interesting adventure, no? Thanks so much for staying with us up to the end! :) Well, since Kirby is _really_ lazy, he wanted _me_ to write his remarks. Here's what Kirby says to everyone:**

**"I'm a slacker (according to Ninja) and I'm not good at narrating so don't judge."**

**Yes, he actually said that! At least he's not in denial. Just kidding, just kidding! :P Well, _anyway_, thanks so much for staying with us! This is Ninja, signing off.**

** - Kirby (****_4417602_****) (with _only _the Author's Note by Ninja!)**


End file.
